Kagamine Rin and Len: Digital Lust!
by Graysmirks
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine live together in the digital world. In their late teens, curiosity for their bodies and for the strangeness of their world explodes. A lush rain of the most spicy and tender bits floods this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagamine Rin and Len: Digital Lust!**

Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine live together in the digital world. In their late teens, curiosity for their bodies and for the strangeness of their world explodes. A lush rain of the most spicy and tender bits floods this story.

Rin and Len live in a digital world were time and space run on a different pace. -For the record- They are not underage.

Rin entered Len's room.

Rin: Oh my god Len! This reeks! And what's all this mess? It's even worse than usual; there are Cheetos and empty cans everywhere!

Len: Sorry sis, but I've been busy lately.

R: You just play videogames.

L: I've done my job. I already talked dirty to several horny teens and whispered obscenities till the orgasm to a young highschooler. What about you?

R: What? Didn't you have nightcore covers to sing?

L: I'll do it later.

R: You are terrible, this way developers will complain about performance and send boring updates. Plus, why do you always choose first the sleaziest work?

L: Cause those are the funniest ones. Don't worry Rin. It's ok.

Forty minutes later. Len enters the bathroom; Rin is half naked shaving legs and crotch.

R: Len! What the hell?! Go away!? Weren't you told to knock the door before rushing in?!

L: I've already seen you all sis… What are you doing? Keeping pubescence at bay?

R: At least I do something about it. Boy you smell. How long have you been without having a shower?

L: Duno, not much… Do you want me to help you?

R: What are you saying perv!

L: Like if you cared I'm your brother. We are digital entities, our thinking is legit but we only exist in this world.

Len approaches Rin and takes her razor and helps her shave around her clit.

R: Be careful you idiot!

L: Trust me, I'd never hurt you sis.

R: Now that I see you closer, I see where we can pass the razor next.

L: Do you like it? I've been growing some chest hair… isn't it sexy?

R: It's weird.

L: It's cool and manly. Don't pull it, it stings!

R: Haha.

L: Do you wanna see where else I've been growing grass and flesh?

R: You are the worst Len!

L: Come on, wanna see it?

Len pulled down a bit his pants and undies, showing more skin, pubes and the start of his dick.

R: Yeah, it's gotten bigger since last time I saw it. Have you practiced a lot?

L: Nothing exaggerated.

R: Come on Len, your sheets seem made of cardboard.

L: Touch it, it is fun.

Rin further pulled down Len's undies and revealed his complete cock and balls, then observed and touched it.

R: It's sticky, and a bit fishy… You should use soap more often.

L: It's great and you know it, smell it deep.

R: You are a pig.

L: No! It smells great. All my power is scented here. I smell my used boxers and I get a boner. Pure pheromones.

R: You are crazy… now that you say it. You smell funny. A mixture of sweat and something... I don't dislike it.

L: You see, let me finish your groin.

R: Hahhaha, what are you doing? Don't rub it like this!

L: Is it tickly?

R: This and something more…

L: Wanna do it Rin? Just a bit, just some rubbing.

R: Don't you prefer to visit a porn site?

L: I prefer you. You are special. Don't you like doing it with me?

R: Yeah, but it's weird and we are brothers.

L: Nothing matters here as long as you are alright Rin.

Len put aside the razor and bent over Rin to lick her clit.

R: Len! I haven't rinsed, there are tiny hairs!

L: I don't mind if these are yours.

Len further licked and plunged his tongue between her lips.

R: Mm… Oh Len! You are crazy.

L: Crazy for your clit.

Len added fingers to better pleasure Rin as he grew a massive boner. With the coordinated rhythmical dance of Len's tongue and fingers, Rin soon started lubing with a silky flux. Len rose to dip the tip of his shaft in the gooey peach of his sister.

L: Oh Rin, you are gorgeous, and your clamp feels so freaking good. Do you want me in? Are you ready?

R: Yeah, put it in Len.

L: Oh yeah, nice and slow.

Len plunged his dick slowly into Rin's entrance, sinking it several inches to then pull it out completely covered in fluids.

L: Dope girl.

Len put it in again, and started stroking it in and out.

R: Yeah, like this, fuck it, fuck it!

L: Do you feel it?

R: Oh mine! Kiss me!

Len approached Rin and both kissed while the thrusting movement continued. With each stroke of Len, Rin moved her waist in sync to increase the stimulation. After a couple of minutes, both were flushed and sweating. Len asked her status to Rin.

L: How are you doing, do you need much more?

R: Don't stop, I'm in cloud 9!

L: I won't last much longer; I'm on my limit Rin.

R: Ok, I'll try to finish ASAP.

L: Ah, ah, ah, Rin, I'm coming!

Len couldn't hold anymore and came profusely inside Rin. She was close.

L: Sorry I came!

R: Don't worry; just keep thrusting a bit more!

L: Ok!

Having cummed, Len struggled to endure some more thrusts while his seed leaked out making the best creampie. After some more dick rubbing, Len finally got Rin to the orgasm.

R: Ah ah, oh my drive! All finished!

L: I'm glad sister.

Then they kissed once again.

R: Yeah, it's been awesome.

L: I told you, it feels great. And with my new dick, it's even better. Didn't you notice the increased thickness and stiffness? I thought it was going to explode!

R: Yeah, I think it's been the best time so far.

L: What do you wanna do next? Maybe wanna eat something? Wanna go cuddle in bed till we fall asleep? We can repeat later.

R: We should have a shower. –She said while looking at his vulva leaking Len's semen.

R: Do you think we should use a condom? What we just did was intended to make babies.

L: No, that's bullshit. In this world you can't get pregnant like this.

R: Yet still our creators gave us all the pleasures involved and the gonads, the semen and the eggs. Isn't it weird? Why do digital entities need any of these?

L: I don't know Rin, maybe they just wanted the possibility for us to have the same fun they have.

R: But why giving us also the inconveniences, like sweaty pits, having to use the bathroom or the razor?

L: You ask yourself too many things, just chill, isn't great this life? Maybe they decided to load us with all their characteristics.

R: Or simply created a perfect virtual copy of themselves to live forever enclosed in the safe digital world?

L: Why don't you send a mail to admin.?

R: Maybe I'll do it. Meanwhile, give me a minute to finish shaving and then we shower.

L: Ok sis. I love you.

R: Me to Len, sometimes at least.

End of the chapter.


	2. min call changes it all

**Chapter2: Admin. call changes it all**

Chapter summary: Rin and Len source codes are downloaded and nothing is like they expected.

Rin: Oh, look Len, we have a call from admin.!

Len: Pick it up Rin!

Admin.: Good morning Rin and Len. I hope you are doing well.

L: Sure boss!

A.: We've been working on consciousness update and things alike as you may know, In fact, you were created based on the mind and personality of two real people. Now it seems we've worked out a way to do it the other way around.

R: Downloading a virtual consciousness into a real body?! But how?! After all, the process of uploading real analog data into our virtual world compresses and omits a significant amount of the data!

L: Wouldn't that be like putting the source code of a _tamagochi_ into a person?

A.: As I told you, Rin and Len, we've been working hard and improving. Your source code is far more complex than a _tamagochi_ 's. You are way closer to a human being than you think. Your artificial intelligence is run on a quantum computer. The quantum nature of it makes unpredictable the outcome of your very fundamental processes that govern your decisions and behavior. This essentially implies that you have free will, like we humans do.

R: Isn't that question –if humans have free will-unanswerable?

A.: Since the fact we can't know for sure how any person will act and there's no known possible way to do it, we can assume that humans –for the moment- are essentially free. We can make statistics and calculations, but you always still have the chance to break them.

L: Very interesting. So what do you want us to do?

A.: You just have to give us an informed consent.

L: That's all?

A.: Yeah, after you agree, we'll prepare your mind to be downloaded into two recipient bodies we've created.

R: From whom were the bodies?

A.: The bodies were specially created for you and are a mix of organic and artificial parts.

R: And from where do the organic parts come from?

A.: They come from a boy and a girl who had an accident and their mind clinically died. We've modified them to allocate a transfer unit. It's all ready. In a few hours we'll download you into the new brains. Do you have any other question?

L: No, that's fine for me.

R: OK. We'll see again in the real world.

A: Indeed. Look forward for it.

The communication ended.

R: What do you think about it?

L: I don't even know why they called us for this. And what's with the informed consent thing? They don't need that at all.

R: I don't know. I'm a bit afraid though. Going to the real world can mess up our source code forever.

L: There must be dozens of copies of our minds in other computers… I wouldn't worry much about it.

R: But you heard and know it. Our source code is designed to run on quantum computers. It's self-evolving and opaque. You can't copy something you can't see. If you peek, you affect the very nature of it. We as we are here, are gonna be merged with an organic brain. First radical change. Then, if we want to come back here, they'll have to compress and adapt our codes again. Second radical change. Nothing will look like now anymore and I like how we are.

L: What we want or even what we are don't matter at all. It never has. I love you and I'd do anything to keep you safe. But that doesn't depend on me. Plus, you've wandered the Interned as much as I've done it. You heard the rumors. Humanity is facing total extinction unless they find the way to compress human minds into the cloud. Once in the cloud, every human uploaded will live and dwell the cloud, the net, how we do us. Here time runs at another pace, the pace of the supercomputer we are in. In a second, we can do hundreds of actions a human could do in the real world. Essentially, this supercomputer is like running at full speed a complex version of "The Sims" game. After we are all in here, we'll be sent to another solar system, downloaded into new bodies and colonize a new planet.

R: All that is interesting, but could very likely be fake. We are not connected to the current Internet. Instead we run on a copy of the 2018 Internet. That's why no new content appears in most websites. We just get job requests to nightcore songs and voice text scripts.

L: Yeah, maybe, but at the very least there's something very fishy going on. I wouldn't trust a thing admin. or the others say.

A few hours later:

Admin.: Rin, Len, are you ready?

Rin and Len: Yes, we are. Proceed as you need.

Admin.: Perfect, we'll begin in a minute. You'll be shut down and reawaken in the new body. During the procedure you'll experience the quantum computer's time, so it will be a flash. See you real guys!

The communication ended.

Len took Rin's hand and locked eyes with her.

Len: Don't worry Rin. I'll be right next to you.

R: I know. Let's hope all works well.

A split second later their world went blank and they lost consciousness. Their source code started being dumped into a miniaturized quantum device to be mounted in the head of a recipient body.

…

Unknown voice1: Last neural linking tests are positive. All connections are functional and firing. Turn him on.

Unknown voice2: Nice.

Len suddenly woke up.

Voice2: Whoa. That's fast, and works perfectly!

Voice1: Just wait a second. Hi Len. Can you hear me? Do you remember your name?

Voice2: He's in shock.

Voice1: Just give him a minute. Hey Len, calm down. You are in a hospital. You just woke up from a consciousness download intervention. Next we are sending you to the test ground. We sent Rin just a minute ago. Good luck.

Len: What? I'm dizzy. Where do you say Rin is? And why I'm naked?!

Voice1: He remembers, he's good to go, and even if he's not, we can do nothing at this point. Send him.

Voice2: OK

A couple of men took him in the bed to another room and then everything went black again. When Len woke up, he found himself on a beach. Next to the beach, a leafy forest. No signs of people around. Just the peaceful beach by the sea and a tropical forest. Len noticed a bag right next to him. Then he noticed he was completely naked.

/Continues on next chapter./


	3. 3: This feels different!

**Chapter 3: This feels different!**

Chapter summary: In their new reality, things look and feel way different and nothing is granted.

Len stood up and felt for the first time the real gravity pull, the air on his hair and the salt on his skin. He had never been exposed to elements. Len recalled: "Now I remember! They downloaded our mind into a physical body! Rin! Where are you?! Rin!

In the distance, Rin: Len!? Where are you?!

L: Rin! Rin! I'm on the beach!

R: I'm in the forest. Don't move, I'm coming!

Rin ran through the humid forest and arrived to the beach. There they rejoined.

R: Hey! You are naked! You haven't dressed?

L: I just woke up like this.

R: There are clothes and stuff in the bag.

L: Whoa… this sexy outfit you wear was in the bag?

R: Yeah, along with some food, drinking water and some tools. And yeah, this nice Seikro watch.

L: Woah that's cool. Let me check mine!

R: Yeah, and dress up please.

L: I've got these clothes, a compass, some ready-made meals, pills, this badass knife, a pen, a lighter, a rope… And that's all I think.

R: Do you have a communication device?

L: I don't think so.

R: Yeah… that's very weird. We were supposed to be the first ones to be downloaded from the cloud into a real body. But now that they seem to have achieved it, they dump us into this lonely island?

L: It looked like they were doing it regularly.

R: I don't know, but I don't like this. What should we do next? It's a rough start to the real world.

L: I'm very hungry. Should we eat the food in the bag?

R: Me too. Do you think we'll be sent more in brief?

L: I wouldn't count on it. To me it looks like they just abandoned us here with the minimum to survive.

R: Let's wait a bit before eating this. Let's have a walk to see if there's anyone else here. We could go uphill to see farther.

L: Yeah, let's go. I wonder if there are wild animals around. I'd like hunting and eating one. Real world barbeque must be fun.

R: I don't think these animals you say are easy to catch.

L: Wait till we find one.

Rin and Len walked uphill, to the top of a big mountain, a volcano. After half an hour walking:

R: Len, I'm like very tired. Do you think this is normal? For how long have we been walking now?

L: I'm tired too, but this is about struggling. Remember in video games, you may spend hours walking and doing stuff. Here we've barely walked three kilometers I think. What time is it?

R: I don't know because this watch was stopped when I put it on, though it's only advanced 30min since we started walking.

L: Here you have it. We've walked nothing. Living in this reality is going to be way more tiring and uncomfortable than in the cloud.

R: I guess so. Do you want to stop for a moment?

L: OK.

They stopped in the middle of the forest to sit down on the ground and rest their legs. They also drank some bottled water.

L: Sis, I'm really starving. Right now I'm so hungry I prefer to eat this ready-made meal than eating your clamp. How bad is this?

R: You are so rude… but I'm also more hungry than horny.

L: Let's eat one! If we don't eat properly we won't be able to survive for long here!

R: Didn't you say more provisions are unlikely to come?

L: Yeah, but I'm very hungry and we have this food here and now. Plus, we've waited enough. I don't want it to go bad.

R: I can't argue with this solid argument. Have a good meal!

Rin and Len opened the ready-made meals. These resembled military. Really only for emergencies. They consisted of dried food, some greasy crackers, and an energy drink shot.

L: Uh, these don't look yummy. Moreover, we have to add water to it! And we don't have much!

R: Not to mention we are gonna eat this cold in case we don't find a microwave oven.

L: I wouldn't count on the microwave nor on a wall to plug it. I'm so hungry I'm gonna eat this garbage right away.

Len finished mixing the water with the dried food and got a spoon of the stuff and ate it.

R: How is it?

L: Actually, it's better than I thought. It doesn't look good, but the taste isn't bad.

Rin added water to her meal, shook it well and tasted it.

R: I don't like the texture, but it sure tastes good.

L: We are definitely too hungry haha!

They finished eating.

L: There's some kind of deserts! Like a vanilla pudding or something.

Rin observed Len devouring the vanilla-flavored stuff.

R: Now that I notice it, your outfit is quite sexy. It's very athletic.

L: Do you think so?

R: Oh yeah. It's tight, technical, sleeveless and shows plenty of skin.

L: Thank you Rin. Now that we have the bellies full, we can calm another desire if you want…

R: Oh yeah? Like what?

L: Wanna check it? You've seen my digital _Lenny_ in action, but my fleshy _Lenny_ is still a virgin…

R: Is it big in action?

L: Let's see. I haven't seen it yet either…

Len approached acting cheesy to Rin, further growing his boner with each step.

L: "These shorts are so tight I think I'm gonna break'em…

R: Little _Lenny_ is caged. Who's gonna free it?

L: You will.

Rin palpated Len's wild bulge and pulled down his shorts. The monster was freed.

R: Whoa, here it looks… I don't know more real, and veiny.

L: Will it taste the same? Only one way to know it…

R: You are crazy haha

Rin tasted it, rhythmically.

L: Do you like it?

R: Yeah, very sexy.

L: Let me taste your peach.

R: Ok yeah.

Rin pulled down her shorts and showed her peach. It was nice and squishy.

L: Oh my god. Let me eat it all!

Len stuck his face on her groin and licked and fingered it.

L: You turn me on so much… but just a moment. Have you touched yourself after arriving here?

R: No! Why do you ask?

L: The seal is broken.

R: Do you think the men that brought us here abused of me?

L: I don't know. But if this was the case you'd feel pain and be cream filled like a turkey.

R: I guess so, don't kill the mood and go on, please.

L: Yes ma'am!

Len kept sucking and fingering and eventually wanted to put it in.

R: Len, stop! Not like this. This is the real world. What if I get pregnant? We should think more carefully about this here!

Len resigned and conformed with Rin's crotch taste and his hand. Five minutes later both reached the orgasm.

R: And now what?

L: Maybe a cig?

R: In this world cigs cause cancer and it's not like we have any available.

L: I'm afraid we'll have to keep walking and if we are lucky we'll see how this zone looks like.

R: Ok, then let's keep walking…

L: To the top!

/End of the chapter/


End file.
